


Happy Christmas, Love

by hocusqocus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BUT I STILL LOVE IT, F/F, gay christmas fluff, that is over a year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocusqocus/pseuds/hocusqocus
Summary: Tonks ends up stuck in the hospital during the holidays so Fleur decides to bring them to her





	Happy Christmas, Love

It’s pitch black outside when Tonks is awakened by the quietest of French curses. While her pain is excruciating, she blinks the sleep out her eyes only to come face to face with a white puff ball that oddly resembled her and her lover’s cat that always seemed to suffocate the woman in her sleep.

“Meow.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” The currently bluenette muttered, though the oddly content smirk didn’t match that of a woman who’d just drank an entire jug of Skelegro. “Didn’t expect to see you here at-” squinted eyes drifted towards the barely noticeable clock on the farthest wall. “-4:52 in the morning. Not that I’m not grateful, of course.”

Another woman, significantly taller than the one lying in the overly stiff mattress though you wouldn’t know it just by glancing now, turned around calmly. Her expression was anything but; the minuscule frown on her face was almost hidden if she hadn’t turned when she spoke.

“Well, seeing as you never seem to get to bed early, even with the bones in your leg growing back, I figured I’d find you awake.” Her footsteps entirely encased in silence by the linoleum flooring, she sat as far on the uncomfortable mattress as she could before smiling appreciatively for a moment as her lover scooted over. “You never listen to me though, I do worry about you.” The frown grew even deeper as the woman in front of her laughed.

“Aw, but if I did listen then what would you have to worry about, Phlegm?”

“Just one Christmas can we not use those horrendous stockings, Nymphadora?” Phelgm, or as she so pointedly preferred Fleur, smirked as Tonks's hair turned a burnt orange before her own mischievous smirk grew, now a vivid yellow brightened her complexion.

Her eyes drifted from the woman to the wall behind her. “And yet you still hung them up?” Fleur’s cheeks burned a rosy red, Tonks boisterous and obnoxiously adorable laugh made them burn even brighter. She pulled the blonde closer to her chest, although the peacefully napping cat objected quite loudly before begrudgingly cuddling into their laps. It was quiet for a few moments as they lay there, chin atop head with dreamy smiles curving their lips.

“I love the decorations though, especially the ornament decorated fern over there.” The women laughed before once more falling into a comfortable silence. Fleur cuddled up closer to her lover’s warm chest, sighing contently and Tonks placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“I wanted to bring that little tree your mother gave us but the madame at the front desk stopped me.” Tonks laughed at the grumbles coming out her mouth.

“How she let you bring Amalie in though, I will never understand; that cat is honestly the devil.”

Fleur laughed as Amalie hissed underneath them, gently scratching at her hand. “She’s the sweetest, I don’t know why she doesn’t like you.”

It’s quiet after that, the gentle purr of a squished puffball the only sound resonating through the room. Snow’s falling gently over them, never quite touching the women, dissolving just in time. Gentle smiles grace both their faces as they enjoy the company of one another.

“Happy Christmas, Phlegm.” Even though a laugh escaped the blonde’s lips, the smack on Tonks's leg was still meant to hurt. “Ow!”

“Happy Christmas, ma petite nymphe."


End file.
